Another Fairy Tale Ending
by RevSue
Summary: Again, this is based on the second MOVIE, not the book! Charlotte deserves a 'happily ever after' ending as well, doesn't she?


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Another Fairy Tale Ending

Charlotte Kutaway looked at the security guard Shades' face when Joseph thrust the headset and his hat at him and told the younger man that he was now in charge. Had she not been so delighted that the Queen was at last acting in her own interests, she would have giggled at the fleeting look of panic on the usually stoic face. The poor man had already had his composure badly rattled by being chosen to carry the ring bearer up the aisle, almost losing his precious sunglasses in the process when the overeager infant kept grabbing at them. But her attention was quickly drawn back to the Queen and Joseph as they proceeded up the aisle, amid the rustling and faint murmuring of the crowd in the church.

It is not often that one goes to the church to attend one wedding, and, shortly after it begins, have that wedding cancelled and another put in its place. But that is what was happening in Genovia's biggest cathedral today. Princess Mia had called off her wedding to Lord Andrew, then had passionately pleaded for the Genovian parliament to rescind the old law that a woman must be married to rule. In a surprising move, parliament had unanimously agreed, and the Princess would be crowned Queen whether or not she was ever to marry. As things stood now, she was not going to marry any time soon, having just thrown over the one suitable candidate chosen for her.

Then, beckoning to Lionel who was standing at the front of the church, Princess Mia had taken his communication device and through it had asked Charlotte if she would hold HER device out for Queen Clarisse to hear. Although somewhat bewildered by the command, Charlotte had instantly removed her earphone and had offered it to the Queen, explaining that Princess Mia had something to say to her.

Charlotte, because Queen Clarisse had held the device awkwardly, had clearly heard Princess Mia saying, "Just because I can't have my fairy-tale ending doesn't mean you can't have yours", and her heart had leaped. YES! Finally! The queen, looking lovely as usual, but stunned at the thought of doing something so impulsive just because she wanted to, had said to Charlotte, "Did you hear that?" as if questioning her own ears.

Charlotte, well-versed in diplomacy after her years with Queen Clarisse, had replied quickly, "Not if you didn't want me to." But of course, she had.

Even as Queen Clarisse's wondering, hopeful gaze had met Joseph's, Charlotte smiled. Joseph, too, had heard Princess Mia's impulsive suggestion, if the sudden joy illuminating his face was any indication.

Taking a few steps towards him, the queen had quietly asked, "Dear Joseph, am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

As always, taking events in stride, Joseph had merely swallowed, then replied, "I thought you'd never ask." But Charlotte had heard, as had Queen Clarisse, the underlying supreme happiness in his voice. It was then that Joseph had removed his communication device, put it in his top hat and handed it to Shades, announcing that the younger man was now in charge because he, Joseph, was attending a wedding. His own.

Queen Clarisse, having recovered her aplomb and beaming upon everyone as she walked up the aisle on the arm of her beloved Joseph, said airily to all within hearing distance, "I know it's short notice, but you were all dressed."

Knowing that most of Genovia would be overcome with surprise at this event, Charlotte was not. She had seen the two dancing in America six years ago, one year after King Rupert's lingering death. Unobserved at the time, she had watched for a moment, then stolen away, smiling with satisfaction. Like most citizens of her country, Charlotte greatly admired her queen. Working closely with her after the King's illness had begun ten years ago, Charlotte had grown to love her queen. She had also realized that Queen Clarisse rarely did things just for herself, for her own happiness. For so many years, duty to her country had taken precedence over everything. Seeing the look on Joseph's face as he had held the queen in his arms six years ago, Charlotte had become aware that he deeply loved Queen Clarisse. Since that time, Charlotte had seen the queen abandon her black mourning clothes at Joseph's hints, had noticed many significant glances between the queen and Joseph, had been aware of the beneficial influence Joseph had exerted over the monarch, had listened to, scoffed at and dismissed gossip from the maids and had secretly cheered the couple on. Charlotte had noticed them slipping away from the Genovian Independence Day Ball six years ago, and her sharp eyes had noted Joseph's hand reaching for the queen's, kissing it ... and the queen merely smiling at him and allowing her hand to remain in his as they disappeared down the hallway. In fact, Charlotte had seen them dancing together just this past week -- alone! She sighed sentimentally at the great love she had sensed between the other two.

Charlotte was so engrossed in her memories that she almost missed the ceremony. She smiled when the archbishop had merely raised his eyes to heaven, saying "Finally!" in response to Queen Clarisse's request for marriage. When Joseph placed the ring on the Queen's finger, also adding a "finally" to his words, Charlotte's smile grew.

Charlotte had heard from Princess Mia when she was sixteen about receiving a "foot-popping" kiss, and when Joseph and the queen were bidden to kiss to seal their wedding vows, Charlotte was thrilled to see Queen Clarisse's foot go up as Joseph's lips covered hers. She again sighed audibly, then caught Shades' questioning glance.

She murmured into her communication device, "It was a foot-popping kiss." She didn't know why she expected Shades to understand, but he HAD been around for a few years now, and he WAS Joseph's replacement as Head of Security! He would be expected to know these little things from now on ... wouldn't he?

Shades said nothing, but the look of faint perplexity was replaced by one of resigned acceptance. Charlotte, knowing he was probably inwardly rolling his eyes and muttering 'women!', flushed and turned her attention back to the front of the church where the queen had both feet securely on the ground once again.

Following the wedding ceremony and reception, Charlotte expressed her felicitations to the happy couple. Joseph, with an air of conferring upon her a great honour, kissed Charlotte's hand, then leaned closer and quietly asked her to stop into the security room to make sure the closed circuit cameras were OFF for the interior of the Queen's bedchamber that night. "In fact," Joseph added, "Tell Shades to disconnect those circuits permanently! After all," he smiled at Queen Clarisse who blushed like a schoolgirl, "I will be with Clarisse, and I will be all the security she needs."

Charlotte's eyes went immediately to the queen's, knowing that this decision was to be the queen's alone. "Majesty?"

Queen Clarisse smiled at Charlotte and leaned her head on Joseph's shoulder. "He's right," she said, softly, "Joseph is all I need or want."

A longing she had never before felt suddenly enveloped Charlotte ... a longing for someone of her own who would put her first before everyone else. Suddenly she wanted a fairy tale ending for herself, not just for everyone else around her.

Efficient as always, Charlotte went immediately to the circuit control room and found Shades setting up the chess board. She looked at the board, then at the inscrutable Head of Security. Chess? That figures.

"May I help you?" Shades asked at last.

Charlotte briskly relayed Joseph's request to permanently disable the hidden cameras in the Queen's rooms.

"Did he say WHEN?" the man asked, a faint smile on his face. He had certainly recovered his aplomb after this afternoon's events! Charlotte had never known him to question an order before.

Involuntarily, Charlotte's eyes went to the cameras and she saw Queen Clarisse wrapped in Joe's arms as they kissed passionately. Resolutely, she turned away. "Now," she said. "Right now."

"Too bad." Shades reached past her, brushing against her arm, sending tremors and small lightning flashes through her. She jumped, wondering if being so close to the queen had addled her brain, making her think of every man around as her own possible Prince Charming. Shades stared rather too knowingly at her. "I was just reaching for the circuit breakers." The tone of his voice was condescending, and Charlotte's lips tightened. Definitely no Prince Charming here!

"I am aware of that," she said quickly. "I HAVE been in here before, you know."

"Yes," he said briefly, his gaze not wavering from her face.

Flustered, Charlotte said, "Oh, why don't you sit down and check the other places in the palace! It wouldn't do to lose Princess Mia again, would it now? Especially not before her coronation! I STILL can't believe you lost her the last time! What were you doing in here? Playing chess? Paying no attention to the monitors? Look alive, Shades! She climbed down the vine outside her bedroom window! What if it had been someone climbing UP the wall meaning to murder or abduct her?" She stopped suddenly, realizing her voice was getting louder and Shades' face was getting grimmer.

"It should not have happened, and will not happen again. That is a promise." his voice was like ice.

Charlotte escaped as soon as she could, thinking the day had been a very long, very trying one. The next week didn't look much better, preparing as they were for the coronation! She was determined to forget her outburst to Shades, and fervently hoped he would, too.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours before Princess Mia's coronation, Charlotte headed for Queen Clarisse's chambers with still more papers to be signed. Raising her hand to knock on the half-open door, she stopped when she realized the queen and Joseph were talking. Not wanting to interrupt anything important, she listened for a moment.

Queen Clarisse was saying, "Joseph, speaking of Mia ... she could never find herself in the same situation we were in, could she? She wouldn't, well, imagine herself in love with HER Head of Security ... ?"

Charlotte grinned. Shades? Even as the thought went through her mind, Joseph was saying, "Shades? Hardly. I have a feeling that he has more than a passing interest in your very competent aide ..."

"Charlotte?" Queen Clarisse sounded as astonished as Charlotte felt. "Really?"

"A most DEFINITE feeling, I must say," Joseph nodded. Charlotte fell back in surprise, as Joseph continued, chuckling richly. "He told me that just before you made your appearance at Mia's twenty-first birthday party, Charlotte swept past him and told him briskly to 'look alive!' because you were on your way. He said no one had ever made him pay attention faster. You know how I notice things, my dear ... I KNOW Shades is interested in Charlotte."

Charlotte almost emitted a squeak of surprise, but she clapped her hand over her mouth and hastily beat a retreat before she could be discovered eavesdropping. Shades was interested in her? REALLY? Then a slow smile spread over her face. So her 'look alive!' comment HAD made him come alive, had it?

-------------------------------------------

In no time, it was the last few moments before the coronation of Queen Amelia. Charlotte stood with Queen Clarisse, who was looking resplendent in her royal attire. "Your majesty," Charlotte murmured, "May I say you have only looked lovelier one other day, and that was at your wedding last week."

The queen smiled at her and was about to speak when Shades' voice sounded in Charlotte's ear. "The sparrow is taking off."

"It's time," Charlotte nodded to Queen Clarisse and the footmen ceremoniously opened the doors. Her hand touching Charlotte's cheek, the queen whispered, "Thank you for everything, Charlotte, my dear ... and may your dreams all come true as mine have this last week."

Charlotte caught her breath for an instant as the queen turned away and began to walk regally through the doors. Then she swallowed hard, blinking back her tears, and replied to Shades evenly, with only a hint of sadness in her voice, "The eagle is flying for the last time."

------------------------------------------------

The rumour among the maids was that Viscount Mabrey, after escaping from the guards the day of Joseph and Clarisse's wedding, had been seen lurking in the palace grounds on the evening of the Coronation day. Charlotte came to Shades in the closed circuit room to make sure he knew and was taking appropriate action. He informed her that he had seen something in the shadows outside Joseph and Clarisse's rooms, and had sent Lionel out to investigate, as the boy was burning to do something heroic for Clarisse.

"I want to go, too," Charlotte said. "I know where that rat might be hiding."

"Don't be silly," Shades said.

"I'm not being silly! I care for Joe and the queen ..."

"What do you think you can do against him?"

"I can stop him almost as easily as you can!" Charlotte declared. "I can shoot, if you give me a gun ..."

"I don't want you in danger, Charlotte!" Shades snapped. He seized her arms and yanked her towards him, intending to shake some sense into her. Instead, he pulled her close then found her mouth no more than a breath from his. Staring into her eyes, he saw something more than wonder and a slight flash of alarm. He saw hope. Hope of what? "I'm not going to kiss you," he heard himself saying thickly.

"I don't want you to," she murmured, but the look of hope, excitement and invitation still glistened in her eyes. Her lips were parted, trembling a little. He could almost swear she WANTED him to kiss her!

"It wouldn't mean anything even if I did," he added.

She gave a tiny nod. "I don't suppose it would. So if you're not going to kiss me, you really should let me go."

Yes, he should let her go ... yet he couldn't help but wonder how she would taste. Strangely enough, she felt so right in his arms. Then Shades did something he never did. He acted on impulse. He kissed the woman in his arms before either one of them could think about it or do anything to stop it. He had meant it to be a quick kiss, one which would merely satisfy his curiosity about how her lips would taste and feel. Instead, the kiss exploded, becoming hot and long and deep.

It was the sound of running footsteps which finally broke through to them. Instantly, the hotly passionate Shades vanished and the inscrutable Shades re-appeared. He stepped back, releasing his hold on Charlotte, who slipped away as Lionel burst into the room, announcing the coast was clear and that he was ready to take on Shades in a game of chess.

Trembling, Charlotte made it to her room, where she stared at herself in her mirror. Did she look different? She knew she would never feel like the old, untouched Charlotte again. She would never forget to the end of her days that powerful, soul-shaking, impossibly tender kiss.

---------------------------------------

As she was lying in bed that night, Charlotte suddenly heard faint noises from outside. She slipped out of the bed and made her way to the window, edging the curtains back slightly. Then she let it fall back into place with a gasp as she saw a foot on the window ledge and a rope carrying on up the wall.

Flying out to the hallway, she waved frantically at the camera, hoping Shades or Lionel would see her. Frustrated with not knowing, she ran down to the closed circuit room, and burst in unceremoniously. No one was there, but the table with the chessboard had been overturned as if the two men had rushed out in a hurry. Looking at the monitor as she panted for breath, Charlotte relaxed when she saw that the guards, led by Shades, had re-captured the Viscount. They were joined by Joseph, who shook both Shades' and Lionel's hands.

Charlotte remained rooted to the spot even when everyone disappeared from the outside monitor. A few seconds later, Shades appeared in the room. She stared at him dazedly, trembling slightly. "It was him. He was by my window ..."

"Going past your window," Shades said shortly. "To Queen Amelia's room. Thanks to you, we caught him." His gaze ran down her thinly-clad body, then back up to her eyes. For the first time, she realized he was not wearing his sunglasses. His vivid green eyes bore into hers.

"You aren't wearing your shades ..." she murmured.

"It's the middle of the night." was his retort. "Why would I need shades now?"

"I've never seen you without them."

"I've never seen you without clothing."

Charlotte gasped, then realized she was just in her sheer nighty. Hugging her arms around herself, she turned to leave.

Shades was right behind her. At her quick glance, he said shortly, "I'll see you to your room. Lionel will be back in a moment to finish out the night shift. Joseph gave me the rest of the night off."

Hurrying quickly down the hallways, almost running in her agitation, Charlotte didn't want to even look at the man keeping pace with her. When they reached her room, she opened the door and slipped inside with a muttered, "thank you."

Shades put his foot in the doorway to prevent her from closing the door in his face. "Charlotte?"

Slowly she turned back to him. "Yes?"

"I DO think you're brave. Brave and ... beautiful."

"Wh ... what?"

"And I lied to you."

"When?" she was still trying to assimilate his compliment.

"When I said it wouldn't mean anything if I kissed you."

"Oh." She digested that, then looked at him again and tried to smile. Maybe Queen Clarisse was right, and she WAS going to have her dreams come true! "Well, I lied to you, too."

"When?" he asked huskily, standing closer.

"When I said I didn't want you to kiss me," was her faint answer.

Then she was in his arms again, and his lips were on hers. Dimly she heard the door close behind them, but she was too busy kissing him and enjoying his touch to pay much attention. They knew that their duty to the new young queen was only beginning, that Mia's happiness and safety would be part of their lives for years to come, but they also knew that tonight was just for them -- a celebration of love found, held dear, and cherished. Theirs was a night of passion, promises and, as dawn approached, wedding plans.


End file.
